That Fake BirdKid
by gillsbluefeather
Summary: Pretty much they move to Forks, and Max did something she never dreamed of, she hit a human. FANGxMAX, IGGYxNUDGE, EDWARDxBELLA. T for profanities.
1. Well they didn't turn into wolves

**Max's POV**

Today was the first day of school.

We had moved to Forks, Washington with my mom and Ella.

Me, Ella, Fang, Nudge, and Iggy were all in high school.

We had flown to school this morning, and we landed in a clearing by the school.

Now we were in the office. "Your names?" the secretary asked. "Max, Nick, Jeff, Crystal, and Ella," "Okay, these are your slips, get them signed by each teacher." "Thank you." and the bell rang.

I would tell you how it went, but I don't want to kill you with boredom.

It started getting interesting during lunch.

I was doing a 360 around the room, looking for possible exits.

I noticed Fang and Nudge doing it too.

"What are you doing?" Ella asked. "Old habit." She didn't ask anymore questions.

"OMIGOD! HE'S SO CUTE!"

"who?" I asked Ella.

She pointed to some boy over at a distant table with Bronze hair and really pale skin.

"Yeah, he is cute, but I prefer someone who isn't afraid to get their hands dirty, not some pretty boy. He probably doesn't even know what a roundhouse kick is."

"Yeah, your probably right."

Then I think I saw him, smile?

We piled our trays high with food, everyone, except for Ella, that is.

I felt someone hit my walls inside my head that I learned to use.

I looked in that general direction, it was coming from the boy's table.

"Guys, don't look, the boy that Ella thought was cute, looks like a supermodel, someone from that table tried to breakthrough my barriers. In three seconds, I want Ella and Nudge to get up and dump your trays. Nudge, take care of Ella."

Iggy blinked, I tapped my fingers, and Fang took a drink of his soda.

Ella and Nudge got up and walked away.

"Iggy, getting anything?" Iggy concentrated on his tray of food.

"The little one with pixie hair is asking why Edward didn't get anything from your mind. The blonde guy says we don't smell completely human."

"Well they didn't turn into wolves, or anything for that matter, so I think we're safe, but be very careful for now on."

And we got up and walked away.

**

* * *

**

Biology class.

As we were walking into biology, the Bronze haired guy and the Brunette were sitting together.

"Today class, we'll be talking about genetically enhanced hybrids."

I stiffened, me, Iggy, and Fang all had this biology class together, and I'm pretty sure they were very stiff.

"Have any of you ever seen those bird-kids in the newspaper" The teacher asked.

I don't know if it's possible, but I got even more stiff.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV.

The three kids from before came in, and when Mr. Molina said we'd be doing a unit on Hybrids, they all stiffened.

Then he asked if anyone had heard of those bird-kids in the newspaper, and they stiffened even more.

What is with these kids?

Then the jock in this class, Mike said, "Those kids are all fake, the reporters just did that to get some money, even if they were real, I could take the leader with my hands tied behind my back, I mean, she's a girl!"

That got a smirk out of all of them.

"Well, what's your names kids?"

"That's Nick, This is Jeff, and I'm Max Ride."

Mr. Molina stiffened.

"And you," she looked at Mike,

"I wouldn't be so confident, I here she has a pretty bad temper, and I bet you can ask almost all the erasers, flyboys, and M-geeks she's fought, don't make her snap."

That got a laugh out of all of them.

She winked at him.

**

* * *

**

Mr. Molina's POV

Did none of my kids know who Max Ride was? Well, it seemed like Mike didn't at least.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

At the end of the day, I was in my car waiting for my family's classes to get out.

I saw Mike walk up to Max, and I couldn't resist.

"Hey geek! Where are you going?" Mike asked her.

"Well actually there's this really nice place where I sleep and eat! I believe it's called _home_. And what gives you the right to call me geek anyway?"

"Cause you knew so much about that fake bird kid, what other explanation is there to know so much about someone else? Especially someone who isn't real!"

"Well, did you ever wonder what Max Ride is short for? Maximum Ride, AKA, _that fake bird-kid."_

and with that she socked him in the nose.

He went flying ten feet away. He tried to get up, but she was already on top of him.

"No way!" She let out her wings, wait wings?

"Well then explain these! U&A guys!"

By that time there was Jeff, Fang, Crystal, Ella, and two other kids.

But Max came back around and picked up Ella.

I guess she didn't have wings.

They got in a beautiful formation, and left.

I decided to do a little more research on these kids.

* * *

**Well, you guys gotsta R&R or I won't continue!**


	2. Author's note

Hey, I wont be able to write anything from Monday thru Friday cause I'm going on a trip with my grandparents.


	3. READ THIS! IMPORTANT!

**Sorry, only author's note, but IMPORTANT author's note:**

**I know! I'm not dead! I've been having **_**MAJOR**_ writer's block with my stories. So, I created a new profile for when I have writer's block with this one. If you've read my stories on that profile you'll find an author's note similar to this one. My other profile is Niggysupporter. So when I'm having writer's block with this one, I'll be writing those stories. And when I'm having writer's block with that one, I'll be writing these stories. Anyways, back to the author's note… School starts tomorrow. I'm going to have A BUNCH of projects this year, cause I'm in the top grade in my school. Plus GT. So I'll update when I can, but they'll probably be long and far apart. It hopefully won't be as long as this whole writer's block has been. But the keyword in that sentence is hopefully, so… Yeah. On a healthier note, go check out my other profile!


End file.
